Skylanders Academy
by ghost509
Summary: In order to become heroes like the Giants, the Skylanders must go to school to learn what it takes. Along the way, relationships are formed, backs are stabbed, and jealously rises as our favorite green ninja tries to prove to our favorite dragon that they belong together, not him and some undead dragoness. Who will graduate and who will survive?
1. Welcome, to Skylanders Academy

**(No, this isn't apart of the Netflix show, or inspired by it. To be completely honest, I came up with a story like this a long time ago, a while after Skylanders Giants came out[although I never thought of having Pop Fizz and Jet-Vac as teachers]. However, I may borrow an idea or two from the show, which I highly recommend. I just wanted to let everyone know, so that way nobody would try and take my story down. So, I hope you enjoy.)**

* * *

Skylands was a place of both beauty and mystery. Floating islands spread across the sky, some were connected via bridges and others a small jump away. Each had some type of object on it, tall trees, sheep, ponds, Mabu houses, and others had nothing but grass and flowers.

In the middle of it all, was a group of islands crowed together around a large island. On it held a giant building, a school were creatures of unimaginable powers could learn and harness these powers for good, and become the greatest force of good in the universe. This, was Skylanders Academy.

Skylanders Academy was much like a castle in appearance. Large, with guard towers at each corner of the school, they were used to fend of an attack. A large, wooden door was in front of the school, with different colors painted on. These eight colors represented each of the elements that the Skylands was built off of.

The school was two stories tall, the top housed four classes, the bottom housed the other four, and a cafeteria where the soon to be Skylanders would either eat, or grab their lunch. Different courts surrounded the school, each used for a different sport or challenge. One was used for archery, one was used for swimming, one was even used for fighting.

But in front of the school, was a large group of different creatures. Dragons, elves, fish people, and rock monsters, just to name a few. These were the Skylanders in training, and they would be taught by the greatest Skylanders ever to live, The Giants.

But sadly, only a few from every element would graduate. The others would have to stay behind and continue school until their chance to graduate would come again.

A shadow from above caught their attention and they looked up, watching as an old man wearing blue, with a podium in front of him, hovered in the sky on a small piece of land. The land fit perfectly in a hole in the ground in front of them, and he smiled fondly.

"Hello Skylanders in training!" He greeted them enthusiastically, and was greeted in the creatures own special ways. Like breathing fire into the air, shooting guns, or in one case, erupting. "It is an honor to be here with you all. I'm very excited to see you all test out your powers and train among our glorious teachers." He said, motioning to the giant Skylanders that stood on either side of him.

The trainees cheered loudly, and like before, some in their own special ways.

"Each Giant will have their own class to teach. You will learn from them, train with them, and perhaps one day, fight alongside them against evil! Now, are there any ques-"

"Waaaaaaaait!" A voice shouted from inside the school, and soon a small Mabu, wearing glasses and a green coat, ran out. He rushed to the man, before grabbing his leg.

"What is it Hugo?"

"M-Master E-Eon, s-sir. You c-can't s-start-" Hugo wheezed, trying to catch his breath. "y-yet!"

"Why not Hugo? I'm sure the students are getting fidgety just standing outside." Eon's eyes widened in realization, and he quickly turned his attention from Hugo to the students. "Oh how rude of me! I almost forgot, we have a 'celebrity' with us." He laughed wholeheartedly.

"T-That's n-not what I-I mea-"

"Everyone, please a round of applause, or round of shots, or flames, or whatever you do for our guest of honor, Spyro the Dragon!" Eon exclaimed clapping his hands(even his beard formed two hands and started to clap) as the dragon in question sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as Eon and most of the students applauded.

Spyro was quite the celebrity around the Skylands. Born an orphanage, Spyro was founded by Eon and given a home. Growing up, he had done a few amazing(yet stupid) things, such as defeating Kaos, saving around 20 Mabu from their burning village, defeated Kaos, defeated Malafor, defeated Kaos, and saved the 'Beard Spray for Men' factory(something Master Eon gave him massive, and endless, praise for). Did I mention he defeated Kaos? Like seriously, he was about 10/0 when it came to beating Kaos.

"That's not what I was going to say!" Hugo shouted above the applause, stopping it in its track.

"What do you mean Hugo? Should we not applauded Spyro for his bravery and Valor?" Eon asked.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, gah!" Hugo sighed. "I didn't mean it like that! Spyro should be applauded for everything heroic he has done! But I was referring to the fact that we're one student short."

"Hmm, are we? I thought I did a head cou-" Eon was stopped midsentence by a roar from above. Everyone watched as a dragon flew around the sky, some got into a fighting stance, in case it was an enemy.

The figure started to descend, and everyone could see the figure close up. A purple dragoness landed gracefully in the 'Undead' group, and gave a sweet, innocent smile to everyone that stared at her. None more so than Spyro, would was close to drooling.

"Ah yes, Cynder. Should've know you'd be late." Eon sighed. Cynder was quite the troublemaker in the Skylands, often terrorizing the Mabu or stealing from, well, everyone.

"Sorry 'Master' Eon, I was off sharpening my claws." Cynder informed, before reaching over and making a scratch in Drobot's left wing. The robotic suit wearing dragon yelped and growled, before a blow torch came out of a hatch on his right wing. He began repairing himself as Cynder laughed.

Some of the students near her backed away, not trusting the dragoness, and with good reason. No one trusted Cynder, due to her being a thief with no remorse for what she did. In fact, she has attacked villains(who weren't doing evil/planning to do anything evil) and sent them to the hospital. Poor Chompy Mage was in a coma for two weeks after she was finished with him. And all he was doing was getting his mail and thinking about what he wanted for dinner!

"Enough Cynder, anymore of that and I'll kick you out of the academy." Eon threatened, causing her to roll her eyes. "Now apologize to Drobot this instant!"

"Yes Master Eon." She sighed, before slightly turning her head to look at the robotic suit wearing dragon. "Sorry Drobot."

Drobot only growled, before moving to sit beside Trigger Happy, who patted his back to comfort him. Eon sighed, trying to keep his cool.

"Well, now that we're all here, we can finally begin. Each giant will bring their students to their classroom and begin to teach. After an hour of teaching each class will move to their respective court and begin to train for 50 minutes, after that we'll eat for 30, relax outside for 20, and to finish the day off, another hour of teaching. Understand?" Everyone nodded. "Excellent. Now, lets try to have a great school year!"

The piece of land Eon have flown on started to levitate, and moved towards the school. The Giants gestured for the students to follow and started to make their way into the school.

But Spyro was glued in place, his eyes glued to the beautiful dragoness. To him, she moved with such stunning grace it made his heart beat faster. But she sensed this and turned her head, her eyes met his and she smirked. Cynder continued to walk, swaying back and forth hypnotically, making Spyro blush.

Stealth Elf, who stood next to the dragon, growled before elbowing his side.

"Come on lover boy, lets get going." She started following her class as Spyro shook his head, before catching up with her.

"Sorry Elfy, she's just... _wow_." Spyro couldn't find the words to describe Cynder, she just seemed... _wow_.

Stealth Elf felt her cheeks flush at the use her nickname. Ever since she and Spyro became friends, that's how he addressed her, mainly when he either angered or annoyed her. It always made her feel warm inside, especially now a days for...specific reasons.

But remembering the last part of what he said, she rolled her eyes and grabbed onto Spyro's right horn.

"Lets go before we're late." She started dragging him towards the door, which were being held open for them by Eruptor.

"Ow, ow, ow! Ok Elfy I get it. Can you let go now?"

 **(2 hours later)**

Lunch time not only meant food, but it meant it was almost time to go to their respective dorms. Most of the students were outside, scattered around the campus, while some decided they'd rather stay inside and enjoy the quiet.

Drobot and Flashwing were relaxing on the branches of a large tree, Trigger Happy and Pop Fizz were off doing Eon knows what, with Jet-Vac close by yelling at them for what they're doing, and Slam Bam and Lightning Rod were lifting weights, just to name a few and their activities. And than there were Eruptor, Spyro, and Stealth Elf, who were actually eating at one of the many picnic tables sat up outside for them.

"And then I said 'It's erupting time' before charging the little pipsqueaks and sending them off the side of the island." Eruptor laughed loudly, slamming the table with his hands and almost spilling not only his soup, but Elf's and Spyro's drinks as well.

"Hahaha, great story Eruptor." Spyro fake laughed so to not anger his friend. He nudged Elf to play along, which she did.

"Oh, ah, yeah. Great story man, you should write a book." She awkwardly laughed, removing her drink from the table until he stopped hitting it.

"That'd be awesome. 'The Tales of Eruptor and his Sidekicks'! It'll sell millions!" He said, half jokingly and half serious.

"Sidekicks?" The two questioned simultaneously, raising an eyebrow in question.

"We can go over the details later."

Drobot yawned and stretched, flapping his wings so they wouldn't go to sleep. Which caused the sheet of paper Elf was using to study her notes(she loved to read and study) from class. It landed under the table, and between the two.

"I got it." They once again spoke simultaneously, neither processing the others words as they reached down. Their hands met and they each looked up, their eyes locked and for Elf, time seemed to slow down.

Those big, red eyes seemed to stare into her soul. They casted a spell on her, as if they were telling her not to back away. His lips were close, so very, very close. One little kiss couldn't hurt, would it?

"Uh, you two need a room or somethin'?" Eruptor questioned.

Stealth Elf backed up and looked away, her cheeks now a dark shade of green. Spyro, who was also slightly blushing, picked up the paper and placed it on the table.

"Uh, there you go Elf." Stealth Elf only nodded, and didn't saying anything. Spyro was confused at why Elf wouldn't made eye contact, but the curiosity didn't last long when someone yelled his name.

"Spyro!" Pop Fizz shouted as he, Trigger Happy, and Gill Grunt ran up to him, they seemed excited about something.

"What's up guys?"

"You need to come with us!" Trigger Happy exclaimed.

"Uh, why?"

"Well, Pop Fizz knows how much of a pain it so for you to go up against ice element enemies. So Pop Fizz here made a potion that should be able to negate any attack that can freeze you." Gill Grunt informed, causing Spyro's eyes to widen.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go." Spyro flew into the air, and started following the trio. "I'll talk to you guys later." He called back to Stealth Elf and Eruptor.

Elf was finally able to compose herself and face Eruptor, who frowning at her.

"Still got the hots for Spyro huh?"

"Does everything have to be fire related with you?"

"Yes. Now, as for my question." Elf sighed.

"Yes, I still like Spyro. Happy now?"

"Not really." Eruptor answered bluntly.

"Why's that?"

"Stealth Elf, you of all people should know I love Spyro like a brother. I'd do anything for the two of you, but I just don't see why you like him. You two are complete opposites, you're all about stealth and planning, he's all about explosions and fire, not that there's anything wrong with fire." He added.

"I don't know Eruptor. He's just so, amazing." Elf sighed dreamily, watching as Spyro fly away with the two little maniacs. "Just look at him."

"All I see is a tiny speck getting further and further away." Eruptor commented. "Why can't you be like others girls and like guys for stupid reasons? Flameslinger is mysterious, Slam Bam and Lightning Rod have big, bulging muscles, Trigger Happy and Wrecking Ball are cute-ish, Drobot is a...is a dragon? Or ya know, literally any other male we know."

"I don't want just _any_ guy Eruptor. I want someone brave, someone tough, someone that's down to earth-"

"Which is ironic, wince we're talking about Spyro." Eruptor joked, which Elf giggled at. It was a joke about Spyro flying more than walking, than it was about Spyro's slight cockiness.

"And you've gotta admit, he is handsome." Elf stated, her cheeks darkening slightly as Eruptor mock gagged in disgust.

"Eruptor!" Pop Fizz shouted as he and TH(Trigger Happy) ran towards he and Elf, flailing their arms wildly.

"Whoa, what's wrong you two? You two look like you've seen a sheep." Hugo, Fizz, and TH all had a weird fear of sheep. No one knew why. No one questioned why.

"Well, it turns out my potion didn't work out the way I meant it to." PF stated bashfully, rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, instead of letting Spyro take ice elements head on and not get hurt by them, it kinda, turned froze him in ice." PF finally informed.

"What?!" Eruptor and Stealth Elf shouted simultaneously.

"We've tried everything to get him out! I shot at him, Pop Fizz tried making a few potions to try and thaw him out, Jet-Vac even tried using the hair dryer option on his weapon. Nothing worked!"

"So we thought, who has the worst attitude problem in all of Skylands that could produce enough heat to thaw him out? We thought of you immediately." TF stated, causing Eruptor's right eye to twitch out of annoyance.

"Alright, bring us to him." Eruptor sighed, before finishing his soup in one slurp.

 **(Spyro's location)**

It would take a few minutes to reach Spyro's location and, well, he looked majestic in a way. Winds fully erect, his upper right paw was in the air, as if he were ready to swipe at an enemy. The only thing that messed it up was the look of confusion of his face. Well, that and the three crows that ended up taking a rest of his horns and nose.

Sighing, Eruptor rubbed his hands together, before shooting a weak, steady flame at Spyro's feet. Slowly but surely, it started chipping away and melting the ice. Soon, it was weak enough for Spyro to flex just about his whole body for him to break free.

"T-Thanks E-Eruptor." Spyro stuttered, shivering from being trapped in ice. Eruptor sighed again and took a step towards Spyro, considering giving him a hug to help stop him from freezing. Then an idea came to mind.

"Stealth Elf, why don't _you_ hug Spyro? I'm sure your body heat would be enough to warm him up." Eruptor suggested, causing Elf's cheeks to burn up. He was doing this for two reasons. 1: so he wouldn't get hurt from any water that was either on Spyro, or surrounded him. 2: maybe if Elf helped Spyro out, it would show she cared deeply about him, and perhaps he would start feeling the same way.

"Ahh, but I _love_ hugs!" TH stated, only to get the back of his head slapped by JV.

"C'mon lads, remember we still need to help Hugo...move stuff?" Jet-Vac gave a knowing wink, causing them to look at him in confusion.

"Oh, right! I forgot we needed to do that." Eruptor back him up, before carrying TH off while JV pulled PF away from Elfy and Spyro.

The two were left alone, Elf had her head turned so Spyro couldn't see her blush, and Spyro was still shivering in place. Teeth chattering, she listened to the sound to the little grunts he was letting out.

Well, at least they were alone.

Stepping closer, she wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him tight, burying her face into his chest to hide her darkened cheeks. Spyro himself felt his cheeks flush before returning the gesture, even going as far as to wrap his wings around her.

It took a minute, and soon the shivering died down and stopped, but the hug didn't. Elf felt calm and safe, having Spyro's arms and wings wrapped around her. Heat now rolled off of his body like crazy, and she resisted the urge to moan at the feeling, or at the scent of his strong musk. She never wanted it to end.

"Uh, Efly? You can let go now." Spyro informed, cheeks slightly more dark. Elf's eyes snapped open in shock and she backed away, suddenly finding the ground more interesting.

"O-Oh, s-sorry Spyro." She apologized. He smiled and leaned down, nuzzling her left cheek affectionately before licking it. Elf's head snapped up, eyes wide and cheeks as dark as can be. Their eyes met, and she noticed Spyro's cheeks were also a little dark.

"Thanks for keeping me warm Elfy. Now c'mon." He said, before flapping his wings and hovering above the ground. "Lets get back to class, lunch should be ending any minute now." With that he flew away, leaving her alone in the middle field. Her cheek burned from where he licked, and she could barley register how hard her heart was beating. She didn't know why he did it, and she didn't what it meant. But she knew one thing for sure.

She wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.


	2. Doodles and Anger

**(LIME! LIME! LIME! SKIP AHEAD! SKIP AHEAD)**

Stealth Elf's eyes fluttered opened, and she was met by the sight of a orange and pink-ish sky. She sat up and realized she was sitting in the middle of a field. Thousands of different coloered tulips surrounded her, making it quite the beautiful scenery.

"I swear, if this is another trick by Kaos, I'm going to to pop that over sized balloon he calls a head." She growled, before standing up. There was a chuckle from behind her. Elf was quick to spin around, and caught a flash of a orange tail diving into an area of tall tulips.

"Kaos! If you turned yourself into a dragon just to mess with me and my dreams again, I'm gonna beat the stuffing out of you!" She yelled, running into the tall tulips to chase what she thought was Kaos being an annoyance, like usual.

There was laugh from behind this time, prompting her to turn her around again. Before she could blink, a flash of purple rammed into her, knocking her out of the tall flowers. She and the figured rolled around for a while, until she was pinned underneath the assailant. Elf raised her fist, ready to hit whoever dared attack her. Until she got a good look at who it was.

"Spyro?!"

"Hey Elfy." Spyro giggled, staring down at her lovingly. She blushed at the use of her nickname, and when she realized their current position, blushed harder.

"S-Spyro, where are we?"

"Away from all the drama, from all villains and fighting." He answered, before leaning down to nuzzle her neck. She tried pushing the dragon off of herself, but failed.

"Spyro, get off me. We need to figure out where we are."

"Nooooooo. I wanna stay here and cuddle." He whined, before plopping his body down onto hers. Elf let out a small 'oof' from the added weight.

"S-Spyro, stop acting like a kid and let me up. If you don't, I swear I'll beat your ass like a drum." Stealth Elf growled, trying to be intimidating. And she would've been to, if it wasn't for her usually light green cheeks being dark right now.

"I'd rather you beat something else." He purred, before licking her neck. Elf gasped and shivered when he did that, causing Spyro to smirk. "Does my little ninja like that?"

"N-No." She stuttered, before he did it again. This time her back arched, and a quiet moan escaped her. Spyro chuckled.

"I think you're lying." He said in a sing-song tone, before planting butterfly kisses around her neck. She tried to push him off, but the effect he had on her made her weak.

"W-Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you." He admitted, before staring down at her. His eyes were filled with love and...and what else was there? Was it...was it lust?

"Y-You love me?"

"Of course. And I know you love me to."

"H-How could you possibly know that?" He smirked dangerously, and she felt his tail start to move. Her eyes widened when the tip started trailing up her inner left thigh.

"It's pretty obvious." His tail touched her 'flower' and she gasped, back arching once more. "The phermones you've been releasing since I pinned you have been driving me _crazy_." With a small flick, she cried out in pleasure.

"Fuuuuck!"

"Elfy, look me in the eye." He ordered, his own body growing hot from how wet his tail was getting. She complied, and opened her eyes. She was taken back by the love and passion he showed. And yes, lust was diffently there. "Do you want this?"

She felt something else poke at her stomach, and felt light headed, knowing that it wasn't his tail. No words escaped her, no words _could_ escape her at this point. Elf just bit her lip and nodded. Spyro grinned and leaned down, connecting their lips at last.

The kiss was slow at first, allowing them to get used to each other. But soon it started heating up, until it was a fight for dominance. There was a tearing soundand Elf shivered from the cool breeze that now attacked her bottom half.

Half naked, in a field of tulips, with the love of her life pinning her to the ground, kissing her. Was this heaven?

The two broke away with a gasp, faces either a dark green or purple, panting like a couple of wild animals. Spyro started kissing her neck again, and there was another tearing.

Ok, _now_ she was naked.

He trailed lower and lower, still managing to keep her hands pinned above her head. Elf started chanting his name.

"Spyro. Spyrooo."

"Stealth Elf? Stealth Eeeelf?" A new voice called.

"Spyro. Spyro!"

"Stealth Elf, wake your ass up!"

 **(LIME END)**

 _Slap!_

Stealth Elf's eyes shot open whem something hit her cheek. She jumped up with a gasp and looked around, and realizied that she was no longer in a field of tulips with Spyro, but instead in her dorm room with Hex, who stared down at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"H-Hex?"

"Dreaming about Spyro again?" Hex questioned with a smirk, causing Stealth Elf to blush.

"W-What makes you say-"

"You were moaning his name for like, five minutes straight." She informed.

"O-Oh..."

"Yeeeeah, you might wanna get dressed. Classes start in 12 minutes." Hex informed, before leaving the room and Stealth Elf.

Sighing, she tossed the blanket up and sat up, and felt how wet the crouch of her pants were. Blushing, she waddled over to the cloest to pick out some new clothes.

 **(30 minutes later. Life Element Class)**

Stealth Elf sighed as she doodled in her notebook, idly listening as Tree Rex continue his lecture on how grass grows, why it grows, what organisms help it, and are helped by it.

Why did they need to know about this? It's grass! Roots collect nutrients and water, secure it to the ground, and they grow. Why couldn't they be outside? Feeling the cool breeze, and maybe even using the environment to their advantage when in battle.

There was a muffled blast from outside, taking her attention from her drawings.

Outside the Magic and Undead element classes were at the practice range, testing their attacks on wooden and sack dummies. She could see Spyro was up, and cheered in her mind as he used his Fire Breath to obliterate seven targets at once. The Magic students around him cheered and hollered at the impressive show of strength.

Spyro had the biggest grin and flew into the air, pumping his fist high in happiness. That caused SE to smile, she loved it when Spyro was happy. Seeing him smile brought her immense joy...but that smile fell flat when she watched Cynder walk past Spyro, _still_ swaying back and forth. Which still caught Spyros eye, and almost made him walk into Wrecking Ball.

Crouching down(this time having her rear faced towards Spyro), Cynder unleased her Spectral Lighting attack. It hit one target, before spreading through the others. After a few seconds, 15 of the targets were sizzling from the lighting attack, allowing Cynder to bask in the praise she was receiving from the other students.

Ninjini and Eye-Brawl walked up to the two classes and spoke, before they started walking away. The students followed, and guess who decided to walk really, _really_ close to Spyro. Cynder!

Stealth Elf growled as the female dragon got just a bit _too_ close to Spyro, practically grinding against him. She seemed to be talking to him, and from what she was saying, he was loving it. He was smiling and blushing like an idiot, with a pep in his steps.

Zook, who was bored and sitting next to SE, decided to lean over to see what she was drawing. He chuckled, causing Elf to turn around with a raised eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"Eh? Oh, you're little doddles. _Someone_ hates that Undead dragon chick." He snickered. Confused, she looked down at her notebook, and gasped at the image.

It showed her holding onto Spyro's right wing(which was a form of handholding for dragons), as the two walked away from a badly, _badly_ beaten Cynder.

"This means nothing." She hissed at him, which caused Zook to laugh even louder.

"Stealth Elf, Zook, mind sharing what you two are talking about with the rest of the class?" Tree Rex questioned, arms crossed as he stared at the two.

"N-No sir!"

"Stealth Elf here doodled something I found funny." Zook answered truthfully, trying to save himself from punishment.

"Zook!"

"A doodle huh? Stealth Elf, mind staying behind after class? The bell should be ringing any minute-"

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

"-now. Have a good day class, make sure to read the chapter on how to tell the age of trees before class tomorrow."

The students, beside Stealth Elf, who glared daggers at Zook, piled out of the classroom. With Shroomboom closing the door, as requested by TR.

"Stealth Elf, I hope whatever you drew was worth getting in trouble."

"I-It wasn't, sir."

"Let me see." He ordered, walking up to her desk. Sighing, she turned her notebook around and hid her face in her hands, trying to hide the fact she was blushing from embarrassment.

"Hmm, interesting. If you were art class right now, you'd be the number one student." He commented, closing and tossing the book back onto her desk. She scrambled for her, quickly putting it into her bag.

"T-Thank you, sir."

"So, Spyro ayy? A dragon of the Magical element. Rather odd, and yet a rather interesting choice for a crush." He stated, packing up his books.

"I-I didn't _choose_ to have a crush on him."

"Of course not. That's the great thing about love, you'll never truly know who until you find them." He commented. "But I hope you're prepared. While cross-element relationships are legal, they are often frowned upon. Why, I remember when I was your age. I was head over stumps for a girl of the Water element...my parents disowned me until I admitted, or lied in this case, about how I would never consider dating out of my element."

"I-I don't think I'm in _love_ with Spyro."

"Stealth Elf, you not only drew him in great detail, but also drew the other girl he's talking to, beaten and bruised. That's your sub-conscious screaming 'he's mine and if you touch him I'll kill you'." He deadpanned, chuckling as her blush darkened. "Well, I hope I was able to not only teach you a lesson about love, but also punish you for not paying attention. I expect you to pay better attention tomorrow. Have a great day, Stealth Elf."

"You too Mr. Rex." She sighed, leaving the classroom as quickly as possible, not wanting to stay around for any more of...whatever the hell that was.


	3. So Close, Yet So Far

Things continued normally for the next two weeks, well, as normally as giant magical creatures teaching smaller magical creatures how to be better at fighting could be. The trainees were growing smarter and stronger each day, and were being taught to think outside of the box. Although the Giants and Eon could tell that a few were slipping through the cracks and might not graduate. They would just need to be pushed harder...

Speaking of things being normal, Stealth Elf was, yet again, taking a swing at the obstacle course Master Eon had built last week. It was full of traps, puzzles, dummies you had to attack or dodge, and debris that are shot from cannons going well above 60 mph. The most interesting part of the course, is that it can be switched to test the different elements.

Spyro and Eruptor were on the sidelines, sitting on a log, and watching as she flew(quite elegantly in Spyro's opinion) through the spikes, spinning maces, giant hammers, swishing swords, and rings of fire. Spyro watched her every move with great intent, his wings flapped and tail wagged in excitement as her slender body jumped through the ring. She was unscathed as the fire surrounded her, the life elf even did a spin for some extra flair.

Doing this showed her off her entire body, with one part in particular catching Spyro's eye the most. The dragon blushed, before shaking his head roughly to abolish the inappropriate thoughts. She was, arguably, his best friend for Eon sake! He shouldn't be thinking such thoughts!...But man, those pants did really complement her rear.

With a loud grunt, she slashed through five wooden cutouts of villains, before teleporting onto the final platform and running through the tape that represented the finish line. Eruptor tapped the top button on the comedically large stopwatch that sat next to him.

"Two minutes 25 seconds!" Eruptor exclaimed, pumping his lava stumps into the air as celebration. Spyro followed by shooting fireballs into the air.

"T-That's a-a new r-record. R-Right guys?" She panted, exhausted from pushing herself harder then usual.

"Totally! That was such an awesome job Stealth Elf!" The lava Skylander shouted, before throwing up lava on the ground in front of him. "Heh, sorry. Being excited makes me upchuck."

"T-Thanks Eruptor...W-What di-d you think Spyro?" She asked, nervous about what he would say.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen! You were like 'slash' and 'boom' and you flew through the air like a dragon and it was awesome!" Spyro exclaimed, poorly acting out what she had done. Stealth Elf blushed for two reasons: for the praise and the fact that it was _Spyro_ that was praising her!

"T-Thank you Spyro. That means a lot." She smiled, her cheeks darkening. Eruptor seeing this, had a brilliant idea.

"Hey Spyro, you know a thing friends do for one another is hug them when they do something cool or awesome. Maybe you should hug her as a congratulations." He shrugged, smirking when her cheeks darkened even more.

"N-No no, I'm f-fine." She grinned, which fell on deaf ears. With a playful grin and a flap of his wings, Spyro sprang from his spot on the log and towards Stealth Elf. Before she could blink, Spyro wrapped his two front around her and flew high into the air. Giggling and laughter could be heard from the two as Spyro flew them into the clouds, causing Eruptor to softly laugh at the two. While he didn't think the two of them being together was such a good idea, he had to admit, they were just adorable together.

When he thought it was high enough, Spyro stopped flying and flapped his wings enough to keep them from falling. He hugged her tight, nuzzling her neck while letting out soft growls. Stealth Elf blushed hard, a goofy grin etching on her face as she returned the gesture.

 _'So this is what he sees everyday.'_ She thought, mesmerized by how small the floating islands were from this height. So small, so far away, so very insignificant. Up here she didn't have to worry about the academy, or villains, or classmates(like Zook), or that _slut_ Cynder! It felt nice, and it was made a million times better since she was with Spyro.

Speaking of the dragon of magic, both he and Stealth Elf pulled back so they could stare into each others eyes. Red stared into white, a pit of fire into a pit of life. Time slowed, everything around the two seemed to fade away into nonexistence. Eyes half lidded and closing, Spyro began to move closer to the life elf, making her heart thud and beat like never before. Nevertheless, she followed his lead.

Was this happening? Were they seriously about to kiss? Would fireworks go off as Eon sang 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight'?...Stealth Elf had a very active imagination.

"Spyro! Stealth Elf! Please come down and proceed to my office! We have matters to attend to!" Master Eon shouted up at them. They froze, eyes snapping open as gasps escaped them. They pulled back and looked away, embarrassed and ashamed. They were even changing several shades of color.

"I-I guess we should see what Eon wants." Spyro stuttered.

"Yeah...I guess so." She sighed, a combination of both rage and sadness taking over, but she wouldn't let it show. Spyro flew them down, much to their dismay, and placed her next to Eruptor.

"I'll see you guys at his office." Spyro informed, before flying off ahead of them. After making sure he was out of ear, Stealth Elf growled and ended up kicking a sheep off of the island. Luckily, it was on another island filled with more sheep.

"Why do bad things always happen at the best times?!"

"Sorry Stealth Elf. I tried stalling for as long as I could, but he shut me down and said what I had to say paled in comparison to what he needed to say." The fire element informed, feeling sorry for his friend.

"It's ok Eruptor...oh who am I kidding? It's not! We were about to _kiss_ Eruptor! _Kiss!_ " She exclaimed, growling in anger as she shook him.

"Hey, hey, hey, relax Stealth Elf. I'm sure you'll get another chance." He informed, not mad at her for how she was acting. He understood completely. "Now c'mon, Master Eon's waiting for us."

"Fine." She sighed, befre the two started making their way to his office. Unbeknownst to them, a figure flying overhead was listening to the two as they spoke.

Cynder chuckled darkly before flying away, a devious plan forming.


End file.
